This is Perfect
by IamPumkin
Summary: "Now, if you were so jealous why didn't you just say so?" Kim hasn't seen Shego since their kiss. Ron does what he needs to track the theif down. R


**So this is the sequal to "Perfect"**

**I'm sorry it took me so long but I went on vacation and had no computer access.**

**Plus I was suffering from writer's block since I got back. I think writing this was the cure though. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda. ;(**

* * *

Kim hadn't seen Shego in weeks. Not since their last fight where Shego had kissed her before running off with Drakken. Every time she and Ron got a call from Wade about Drakken she hoped that Shego would be there. She never was. Before the whole kissing thing Kim was sure she would have been happy the green skinned woman was gone. Now she wished more then anything that she'd come back. It wasn't the same fighting Drakken without Shego fighting her. Sometimes Kim wondered if Shego had ever really tried. She had seen her melt metal with her plasma yet it had never once touched Kim's skin. That couldn't just be because Shego couldn't hit her with it. During their fights Shego always landed a number of hits on the younger girl, could it be that she was just trying not to hurt her. _'No.'_ Kim thought with a frown._ 'She was defiantly trying to hurt me.'_Kim began to wonder if Shego didn't hit her with the plasma because she didn't want to lose her enemy. Without Shego, Kim felt empty. She missed her sarcastic remarks and annoying nicknames. She missed the same old dance they did when they fought. She missed the closeness they had as they tried to pin each other down. Kim frown deepened. Why did she feel this way? She didn't have time to think about that because right now she had to skydive of a plane onto a small island where Doctor Drakken's lair was. She just out of the plane and silently prayed the Shego would be there this time. As she and Ron walked through the door to the lab Kim was disappointed to see there was no Shego. The look of disappointment on her face didn't go unnoticed by her goofy sidekick. "What's wrong KP?"

"Nothing Ron. Let's just get this done and over with." She said moving out of the shadows and into the bright light. A few guards came and attacked her while Ron ran ahead to stop Drakken. It seemed to be becoming the usual when fighting Drakken. Ron Watched as Kim fought Drakken's guard before continuing to the mad scientist. Ron was sure there was only one person who knew where Shego was and the person was Drakken.

"Drakken where's Shego?" Ron asked shoving the man away from the machine and glaring at him.

"How am I supposed to know exactly where she is at the moment?" he snapped shoving Ron back.

"I don't' know! But you should know where she went." Ron said pushing Drakken to the ground. "Or at least where she's staying right now."

"Even if I did why would I tell you?" Drakken ask narrowing his eyes. Ron stuck is finger in his mouth and pointed it at Drakken. "You wouldn't." Drakken said in a daring voice.

"Yes I would." Ron replied. "Now tell me, where is Shego?"

No answer.

"Don't make me said it again." Ron threatened as he moved his finger closer to the blue skinned man infront of him.

"She's staying at her beach home in the Bahamas!" Drakken finally snapped as he stared at the slobbery finger infront of him with a look of distress. "I don't know what you're going to do with that information and I don't care just get that finger away from me" He said scrabbling backwards from the boy.

"Thanks man!" He aid with a smile then turned to Rufus who had just finished chewing through what looked like important wire. He picked the mole rat up ran to grab Kim. He grabbed Kim by her hand and rushed out of the building. "Kim, I know where Shego is."

"So?" Kim said trying to pretend she didn't care. But secretly she hoped Ron would continue even if he thought she didn't care. Ron sensed this and sigh inwardly. He couldn't just openly tell her where the green clad villain was.

"Well all this chasing Drakken around was a diversion." Ron lied. "It was a way to distract us from an attack we never saw coming Kim. Drakken had a plan to make Shego unstoppable. So strong that she could wipe us off the face of the earth with a flick of her finger." Now Kim was interested in what the boy had to say.

"Go on."

"But it's not too late to stop her KP. She's in a lair out in the Bahamas. We need to stop her ASAP." Ron finished feeling somewhat guilty for lying to his befriend. _'I hope I sounded convincing.'_ Ron thought as he studied his partners face for any trace of doubt.

"Right Ron. I'll call Wade and get us a ride to the Bahamas." Kim said with a nodded. "We'll stop Drakken's twisted plan."

Ron smiled at Kim as she called Wade and asked him to hook them up with a lift. _'Boo yah!'_He thought when he realized Kim believed him. "So when do we leave?" Ron asked as Kim hung up the Kimmunicator.

"I leave in five. You leave in thirty."

"Okay then – wait what?"

"Ron if you con with me I'd be too distracted to actually fight. It would be easier if I didn't have to worry about your safety."

"Oh, right. Makes sense." Ron said absently. _'Aw man, what's Shego gonna think when Kim busts into her house randomly like that?'_ Ron thought frowning. "Right. I'll see you later." He said as Kim's transportation to the Bahamas arrived. "Err… call me when you get home okay KP?"

"Yea I promise Ron. Be safe."

"Heh, yea I will." He said nervously. "I'd be more worried about myself if I were you KP." He muttered as Kim disappeared in the vehicle. "What have I gotten you into?"

Kim stepped out of the GJ hovercraft and thanked the driver before marching up to the supposed lair. She studied it from the outside for a moment. She found it surprising and for a moment thought she had been brought to the wrong place. But closer to the house she saw a mail box with a sticker on it that had Shego's name on it. This was defiantly the right place. She noticed the changing light coming from the house and hoped she wasn't already too late to stop Shego. She ran up to the door and banged on it. Some high looking college guy with shaggy brown the door and smile at her. "Duuude, welcome to the party bra." Kim stared at him for a moment but then pushed past him to find Shego. The boy just shrugged it off and didn't seem fazed at all. "So what's a girl like you doin' at a place like this eh?"

"Where's Shego."

"In there." He said pointing to the living room which was filled with more young adults.

"Great" Kim muttered sarcastically before pushing he way throught the dancing bodies. I was summer vacation so she wasn't surprised by all the college student here.

When Kim finally found Shego she felt as if someone had ripped out her heart. The green skinned woman was kissing some blonde haired tramp. "Shego?" Kim called. Her voice was barely audible over the music. Shego pulled away from the girl and looked at with confusing written over her features.

"Princess?" Shego asked in a shocked tone. She quickly noted the hurt look on the young hero's face and the tears that were swelling up in her eyes. And then she ran. As quickly as she had appeared Kim was gone. Shego let go of the blonde and chased after Kim. She wanted answers and she'd get them. "Kim!" She yelled as she stormed towards the girl on the beach. The girl turned and glared at her. She had tears running down her face. "W-what's wrong?"

"Why do you care? Just go back to you stupid little blonde bimbo and enjoy your dumb party." Kim snapped. Shego stared at her blankly. _'This girl has got some serious issues'_Shego thought to herself.

"What are you going on about Kimmie?" Shego asked in a soft tone. "Hey don't cry come on you'll put me out of my party mood."

"Good. It would barely compare to what I've been feeling these past few weeks!" Kim yelled. "Where the hell were you?"

"Clingy much." Shego muttered. "I was on vacation if you must know."

"Let me ask you something Shego," Kim said in a false calm voice. Shego nodded. "Do you just go around kissing every girl you meet?" She snapped.

"That's what you're having a spazz attack about? Kimmie I don't even know that girls name. It's like a one night thing I'll never see her again."

"You're worse then a guy!"

"Huh?"

Kim blushed and looked down at her feet at what had escaped her mouth. "Nothing." She muttered quietly. She was suddenly glad that it was dark out. Kim felt Shego's hand slip under her chin and lift her head up until she was looking into Shego's eyes.

"You've lost me Pumpkin."

"It's just that when you kissed me that one time a few weeks ago I felt something." Kim said. Her eyes flickered down then back up at Shego. "Then you disappeared and tonight, you were –" Shego cut Kim off by pressing her lips to the younger girls. Kim was about to protest but instead kissed Shego back. After a few moments Kim tried to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along Shego's bottom lip. She pulled away and smirked at the hero.

"Now, if you were so _jealous_ why didn't you just say so?"

"I wasn't!" She said but one look at Shego cut though her defenses. "Okay I was." She said wrapping her arms around Shego and rested her head on her shoulder. She sighed happily as she felt Shego's arms wrap around her.

"This is good." Shego stated.

"No," Kim corrected. "This is perfect."

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Hope about a reveiw telling me how I did?**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D**


End file.
